


Форма

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Форма

Шульдих резко отжался. Волосы, забранные в хвост, неприятно липли к шее. В просторном помещении не было никого, только Шульдих и снаряды.

— Не в форме, значит? Я тебе…

Он принял упор лёжа и резко поднял себя на вытянутые руки.

— … покажу. По сторонам…

Ещё один подвиг.

— … пялиться!

Откровенно говоря, силы на отжимания кончились ещё два подхода назад, но Шульдих упорно продолжал.

— Приятно ему…

Умом Шульдих понимал, не стоило совмещать болтовню и физические упражнения: сбивалось дыхание, но молчать у него не выходило. Он был слишком зол.

— Попы литые! Сили… силик…

Выговорить длинное слово упорно не получалось, как и отжаться от пола ещё один раз. Ещё больше разозлившись и на то, и на другое, на Кроуфорда, как на причину всех своих бед, и на себя, Шульдих вскинул измученное тело на вытянутые руки и победно выдохнул:

— Надувные!

А в следующее мгновение вытянулся на полу.

***

— А-а-а, — провыл Шульдих на одной ноте и, стоило Кроуфорду пошевелиться, повторил жалобное мяуканье на бис.

Кроуфорд замер, опасаясь продолжать. Это был далеко не первый раз, но раньше Шульдих не стонал так, словно грозился вскорости и вовсе закончиться.

— Давай, Шульдих, сделай это для меня, — попросил Кроуфорд настолько мягко, насколько был способен.

— С радостью бы, но я не могу… больно.

— Шульдих, слушай мой голос, сконцентрируйся на нем и попробуй дышать на счет…

— Боже, Брэд, я же не рожаю…

Кроуфорд с трудом удержался от сарказма. Интуиция подсказывала: за шутку в данный момент расплачиваться придется очень и очень долго. Шульдих не был злопамятным: он мстил и тут же забывал, что было источником его раздражения.

Кроуфорд вздохнул, пытаясь набраться терпения, и попробовал ещё раз:

— Шульдих, прошу, ради меня, разведи ноги. Так слишком мало места…

— Даже ради тебя…

Кроуфорд не стал дожидаться, что там ради него Шульдих не готов был сделать, и решительно развел ему ноги руками.

— А! — пронзительно завопил Шульдих. — Не трогай. Не шевели! Больно-больно-больно!

— Да-да-да, я знаю, — в тон ему откликнулся Кроуфорд, молниеносно выдавил гелеобразную мазь, согрел в руках и, стараясь не обращать внимания на вскрики, вздохи, стоны и ругань Шульдиха, принялся проминать мышцы с внутренней стороны бедер.

— Да что ты такого делал в спортзале?

— Приседал!

***

— Я освободил нам вечер.

— Что, тебе никто не будет звонить? — недоверчиво спросил Шульдих.

— Никто, — поклялся Кроуфорд и обнял Шульдиха за талию. Погладил по животу, но ниже руку упускать не стал, вместо этого припав поцелуем к шее.

— Как в прошлый раз "никто"?

В прошлый раз этот никто оказался весьма кем-то, и Кроуфорд ответил. Никогда деловой разговор не давался Кроуфорду с таким трудом: сложно связно говорить, не срываясь на стоны, когда тобой буквально трахают себя. Откровенно говоря, Кроуфорд не был уверен, что ему удалось сдержаться. Странные взгляды шефа на следующий день Кроуфорд старательно игнорировал.

— Нет, действительно никто.

Шульдих развернулся к Кроуфорду, положил ладонь на затылок, едва пригнул и поцеловал — один, другой, третий раз — провел по груди, прижав сосок через рубашку, и ненадолго приложил ладонь к паху.

— В другой раз, — шепнул Шульдих в приоткрытые губы Кроуфорда и поспешно отступил.

Кроуфорд замер, облизал губы и тихо спросил:

— И как это понимать?

— Форма сама себя не вернёт. У меня сегодня спортзал.

— У тебя вчера был спортзал, и позавчера, и… — возмутился Кроуфорд. — Я на работе вижу тебя чаще, чем дома.

Со стороны Кроуфорда это был полный провал морали, но замена регулярного секса полным его отсутствием могла довести и святого.

— Шульдих, я люблю тебя любым. Не ходи.

— Не-е-ет, я пойду, — с непонятным удовлетворением протянул тот.

Кроуфорд попытался воззвать к голосу разума:

— Тебе будет плохо.

— Будет.

— И больно.

— Очень.

Кроуфорд сделал шаг к Шульдиху, тот — от него.

— А тут будет хорошо. — Кроуфорд распустил узел галстука. — Очень. — Следом расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц. — Обещаю.

— Не сомневаюсь, — нежно отозвался Шульдих и подхватил с пола спортивную сумку.

“Надо было сжечь!” — тоскливо подумалось Кроуфорду.

— Но ты все равно пойдешь?

Шульдих кивнул и послал воздушный поцелуй.

— А потом будешь страдать.

Это не было вопросом. Кроуфорд не сомневался — ещё как будет!

Шульдих только многообещающе улыбнулся.

***

Всё, что могло пойти не по плану, — пошло. От смерти в первые три секунды перестрелки их спасла случайность: невыспавшийся после тренировки Шульдих споткнулся и толкнул Кроуфорда, смещая их обоих с траектории выстрелов.

Въевшиеся в плоть рефлексы бросили обоих в укрытие.

— Дави!

— Не учи! — огрызнулся Шульдих, выплескивая дар в пространство и тут же отшатываясь. — Телепат!

Где телепат, там и оракул — вот почему дар предвидения молчал! — неужели их всё ещё ищут? Или Кроуфорд сам не был достаточно настойчив, просматривая их возможное будущее? Расслабился? А может, всё это банальное совпадение: просто интересы клиентов пересеклись?

Пять часов игр в масштабе всего города — работа на износ окончилась в заброшенной стройке, на территорию которой забрались их неприятели, куда с таким трудом Кроуфорду и Шульдиху удалось их загнать, не оставив к выбору ни одного другого варианта. И далась эта победа тяжело. Противники не то не уступали им в силе, не то это они сами просели за то время, что не сталкивались с паранормами. Их выручали не способности, а установившееся за годы партнерства взаимное понимание. Почти без слов: один начал, другой прикрыл, продолжил, закончил, — нужное подчеркнуть.

И бой в недостроенном доме свелся к банальному мордобою, балансировке на перекладинах и шатких мостках. К тому моменту все патроны были пущены в расход.

— Брэд!

Крик давно перестал резать слух, но казалось, Кроуфорд все ещё его слышал.

Шульдих на бетоне — яркое пятно. С такой высоты не разобрать, во что падение его превратило, но Кроуфорд не в силах не вглядываться. Ему всё казалось, Шульдих сейчас сядет, махнет рукой и начнет ругаться по-немецки, но тот был недвижим. И сколько бы Кроуфорд не звал мысленно телепата, в ответ — лишь гулкая пустота!

Не удержал.

Убил.

***

— Так что не так с моей формой? — нахмурился Шульдих, прослеживая направление взгляда Кроуфорда. Надо отдать должное, в наличии вкуса ему отказать было нельзя. Задницы двух шедших перед ними парней заслуживали любования и зависти, но это был ещё не повод на них так пялиться!

Кроуфорд вздрогнул и внезапно сжал плечо Шульдиха мертвой хваткой.

— У тебя отличные формы. Вопрос не в этом, а в том, что нам с тобой неплохо бы форму подтянуть. Как смотришь на то, чтобы тряхнуть стариной?

Покосившись на Кроуфорда, Шульдих заметил и неожиданную бледность, и лихорадочный блеск глаз, — и недоверчиво спросил:

— Просто вдруг пришло в голову?

— Просто вдруг пришло, — серьезно отозвался Кроуфорд. — Без регулярных тренировок навыки проседают неизбежно, а при нашей работе — это чревато неприятными последствиями. Или быть может я не хочу, чтобы ты пялился на чужие задницы. Выбирай, что тебе нравится больше. Завтра пойдем в тир и спортзал.

— А силы на секс останутся? Я, знаешь ли, привык к регулярным подходам, — улыбнулся Шульдих.

Кроуфорд притянул его к себе и поцеловал в висок.

— Я тоже, знаешь ли, привык.

И отчего-то Шульдих был уверен: Кроуфорд имел в виду вовсе не секс.


End file.
